The Kiss of the Cherry Blossoms
by Maiko99
Summary: Syo has a day off work. What will he do when he sees Haruka? Cute SyoxHaruka one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no prince sama or any of the characters!**

Syo was walking around the city on his free day off of work. He didn't know what to do and was wandering around aimlessly. All the other members of STARISH were at work. He ended up in a large park and, much to his surprise, he found none other than Nanami Haruka sitting on one of the benches. She was wearing a light and flowing cream dress that was loose on her. She was also wearing the hat that Syo had given her. Haruka looked as though she was daydreaming. She was smiling lightly.

He walked up to her and spoke, "What's up Nanami?"

She looked up and upon noticing it was Syo, her heart started to pound. She gave him a big and warm smile.

"Hello Syo-kun. I was just getting some fresh air."

Syo just stared at Haruka for a while. He had always liked Haruka and wanted to be much closer to her. Haruka was also staring at Syo. She had always admired Syo and how he looked up to his idol Hyuuga Ryuuga. Lately, she had been having butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. She wondered what this feeling was since she had never experienced it before.

Syo broke the silence. "Do you want to go do something?" he asked kindly.

Haruka replied, "Sure. Going with you seems like a lot of fun!"

Syo's heart skipped a beat when she said this. _She likes spending time with me? _Syo thought in his head. He could feel his cheeks heating up at her comment.

"Syo, are you feeling okay?" Haruka questioned worry obvious in her touched her hand to his forehead which resulted in him jumping up.

" Great, just great!" Syo replied a little too ecstatic.

Syo then continued, "Where do you want to go?"

Haruka thought and then answered, "Let's just walk around the park. I'm too tired to do something bizzare."

Syo nodded eagerly at her suggestion. Both of them started walking together with an unknown destination. They were casually strolling around the park in leisure together. The scenery was beautiful. Since it was spring the cherry blossoms were blooming and petals were falling gracefully from the branches. The scene was breathtaking for them. Haruka then looked over at something.

"Syo, let's go sit over there!" Haruka exclaimed earnestly.

Haruka pointed towards a little bench in the midst of all the cherry blossoms. It was very secluded and hard to spot from the outside. Syo was surprised that Haruka had noticed this little hideaway. It was, in fact, very pretty. Haruka excitedly grabbed Syo's arm and started to drag him towards the little bench within the cherry blossom trees.

Syo lightly chuckled at her eagerness. Haruka always liked little hideaways like the one she just found. Soon enough, they arrived at the small bench in the clearing and Haruka let go of Syo's arm. Syo was a little disappointed that she let go but, of course, he didn't say anything. Syo and Haruka sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Haruka then broke the silence between them..

"Isn't it so beautiful Syo-kun?" She asked in a daze. She was staring around in awe as the cherry blossom petals fell all around them.

Syo responded to her, "It sure is. I wish everything were as beautiful as this scenery."

_Almost as beautiful as the person beside me, _they both thought at the same time. Haruka found herself blushing heavily at her own thought. Only then did she realize what feelings she had for Syo. Everything now started to make sense to her. Why she got butterflies in her stomach, why her heart pounded in her chest. It was all because she was in love with Syo. Realizing this made her feel suddenly uncomfortable around him. She then decided that she had to get this feeling off her chest in order to feel better. She was scared of rejection but, thought it would be best to get it over with.

"umm… Syo I have something very important to say." Haruka stammered uneasily.

Syo was suddenly broken away from his thoughts of Haruka and turned towards the girl beside him.

"I know there is the no love rule and all but, I really really like you Syo!" She clamored.

Syo's eyes widened at this remark. The girl he had always liked now liked him back. He had a rush of joy and happiness overcome him. He grabbed Haruka and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt like king of the world holding the girl that loved him back. He pulled her in closer to his chest to tighten the embrace. He then was determined that he would never let go of her no matter what.

"Sy-Syo?" Haruka stuttered with her face scarlet red. She was surprised of his actions since she thought he thought of her as a friend only. She felt tears of joy come to her eyes. Syo gently brought her head up with his hand. Their eyes met and they both felt that they were the only things in the world.

Syo slowly whispered, "I like you too Haruka. I like you more than anything in the entire world. Stay with me forever."

Haruka replied softly, "Always."

They moved their faces in closer together so they were only inches apart from each other. Syo snaked his arm around Haruka's slender waist while his other hand rested below her chin. Haruka put her hands gently resting on Syo's chest. They slowly closed their eyes and brought their lips together to close the gap between them. They kissed with their overflowing emotions they had for each other. The kiss was a passionate yet gentle kiss. Syo could smell Haruka's sweet vanilla perfume. All they needed was each other for eternity. As they kissed in their special hideaway, the cherry blossom petals danced around them like the magic dust of fate.


End file.
